


Absolute Zero

by Shadowkirby135



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Barry Allen, BAMF Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow Friendship, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkirby135/pseuds/Shadowkirby135
Summary: Letting her eyes drift over to Caitlin, she noticed something different about the scientist. The air around her had changed, she seemed more sure of herself, but there was a darkness around her eyes that magnified both Oliver's and Barry's.Something was clearly going on in Central City.She didn't like it.





	Absolute Zero

Team Arrow had been running in circles for weeks, hitting dead end after dead end until all their leads had proven useless. Oliver had been running around the city, both as the mayor and as the Green Arrow, trying to clean up the mess that Star City had become while Diaz stayed one step ahead of them all. He had just gotten back to the Arrowcave when he saw Felicity and Dig by the computers.

"Any luck?"

"I'm almost there. He's been good about covering his tracks but he slipped up this time. You're probably going to need more backup than just Dig."

Felicity had been running herself ragged trying to track their target, but his hacking skills had proven just enough to keep him in the wind until now. Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, hearing the statement for what it was and knowing that taking his frustrations out on her would lead to nothing. Seeing his hesitance, she knew she'd have to push a bit harder.

"What about Curtis?"

Sighing, he replied, "Dinah and Rene have made their stance on that clear, they work alone."

After the team split, Oliver had been forced to rethink about how he had handled the new team, and some choice words from his boyfriend had only furthered what he'd been steadily avoiding.

_"You pushed them away, you treated them differently than Felicity and Dig. You can't expect them to just come back from that after everything that happened."_

_"I was their leader! I was keeping them safe!"_

_"You were keeping them in the dark, Ollie. You made decisions that you wouldn't have made if it had been me or Lyla in danger, and Dinah thinks that's the reason Vincent was killed."_

_He closed his eyes and his breath trembled with emotion, but it was ok because this was Barry. He'd only be ok being weak in front of Barry._

_"They need time to heal and to realize that they're not in the right either. You've figured that out, just give them time to do the same. It'll work out, Ollie."_

_Barry wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck and pressed their foreheads together, Oliver's hands finding Barry's hips by their own accord. They soaked in each other, both of them relaxing in the tense atmosphere left by the hard truth of their prior conversation. Barry slowly moved away, only to give him a chaste kiss on the lips._

_"It always does."_

Pulling himself out of that memory, he looked back at Felicity.

"Send me the location, Dig and I will be fine. I don't know if...our methods will work on this guy. Can you call Barry to tell him we need his help?"

Rolling her eyes internally at the deflection, she nodded, secretly glad that Oliver asked for help, even if it wasn't who she'd been hoping for. Nodding back, he went and grabbed his suit with Dig not far behind them. As soon as they were out the door, she picked up the phone to make the call. It only had to ring once.

"Felicity? Is everything ok? Is Oliver hurt? Do you nee-"

"Breathe Barry," she chuckled into the phone, "Oliver is fine, but we do need Team Flash for something."

"Cisco and Harry are working on something to help stop DeVoe and the rest of the team is working on damage control, but Caitlin and I can come help."

"Great, Oliver and Dig should be back soon with the guy we've been tracking."

"Sounds good. I'll be there in a flash," and with that he hung up the phone.

Openly laughing into the phone at the pun, Felicity waited a few seconds before the tell tale gust of wind announced the speedsters arrival. Turning around, she was met with the sight of a grinning speedster and scientist, a welcome change from the tense atmosphere hovering over Star City. She quickly scurried over to them, her heels clacking on the ground as she went to give them both a proper greeting.

"Barry! Caitlin! It's so good to see you!"

Pulling back after giving them both a hug, she looked at Barry and took in the way he was standing and frowned at the very Oliver-like tenseness in his stance. Letting her eyes drift over to Caitlin, she noticed something different about the scientist. The air around her had changed, she seemed more sure of herself, but there was a darkness around her eyes that magnified both Oliver's and Barry's.

Something was clearly going on in Central City.

She didn't like it.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she focused back in on the Team Flash members in front of her. Locking her eyes on Barry, she was about to explain the situation to him when the elevator doors opened to reveal Oliver and Dig suited up and holding onto a very unconscious man.

"Oh, that was quick."

"Ollie, what the hell?"

Felicity and Barry looked at each other, their words coming out at the same time. After a pause, Barry looked back to Oliver and Dig and then addressed the room as a whole.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on here?"

"Felicity was supposed to fill you in, Bear"

Eyes rolling in mock annoyance, she huffed out a chuckle and looked at Oliver.

"I was about to fill him in when you interrupted me with your entrance."

Eyes sparkling, Barry looked to Oliver, a laugh on his lips, "Wow, Ollie...that _was_ fast."

After a faint blush appeared on his cheeks that _nobody_ saw, Oliver cleared his throat and then turned to Caitlin and Barry.

"Thank you for coming. As I'm sure you know, Star City has been taken under the thumb of one Ricardo Diaz, and this man here has information we need on his shipment coming in, so-"

"Soooooo we need you to help us get that information cause Oliver's...methods...probably won't be effective."

Barry and Caitlin both looked at each other, apparently having a silent conversation that surprised everyone else in the room. After a few moments of silence, Dig looked to Oliver and spoke in a whisper.

"Have you seen them do that, Oliver?"

"Yeah, its kinda creepy."

A loud chuckle erupted in the room, causing Team Arrow to startle and rapidly turn their heads toward the origin of the sound. Barry and Caitlin were trying and failing to hold in their laughter at the sight, although Felicity noticed Caitlin's laugh sounded more like a cackle.

"You're input is greatly appreciated, Felicity."

"I-I didn't... I mean that wasn't...I-"

"Relax, I'm just messing with you."

Felicity stood there still sputtering while Oliver's eyes narrowed, not used to this behavior from the usually stoic and prim scientist. As she stood there grinning, he noticed that while this smile was more friendly and genuine than Caitlin's almost evil sounding cackle, they way her lips were pulled back almost looked sharp. Oliver squared his shoulders toward her instinctively, something about her attitude reminding him of the island.

She looked dangerous.

Hearing their visitor start to stir, he looked to Barry and hoped that he could get his question across without using words. They made eye contact, and when Barry nodded Oliver let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

As soon as the man began to wake up, Barry made his way over to the hostage in hopes of getting what Oliver needed as painlessly as possible.

"W-what...where am I..."

He looked around the room to make eye contact with none other than The Flash and The Green Arrow, and a humorless laugh ripped its way from his throat. Bringing his eyes to vigilante walking towards him, he felt his eyes narrow at the man clad in red.

"Oh. It's you."

Barry's head tilted to the side, his expression portraying his immense confusion. Trying to refocus, he made eye contact with their hostage and began to speak.

"So you know who I am?"

"Of course I do. We all know you, Flash," he hissed, the word coming out like poison.

Oliver was the one speak this time, his artificially deepened voice still hard like steel while his grip on the bow in his hand tightened.

"What do you mean all?"

Huffing, his eyes darted between the two leather clad men before they hardened once more.

"I mean all of us. Do you really think Diaz would have us be doing his dirty work without letting us know _exactly_ who were dealing with?"

Shaking off the uneasy feeling he got when that man said 'exactly', Barry cleared his throat to get his attention. Keeping his voice as kind as he could, he attempted to reason with him.

"I don't doubt that, but with all the information on us I'm sure Diaz has told you, were sure you've also been told about his shipment coming in. We need to know what you do. Where? When? Anything and everything you know you need to tell us, or a lot of innocent people are gonna get killed."

Hoping that this appeal to his morality would get him to talk, his face fell when the man just started to laugh. Barry looked behind him, confusion evident on his face, hoping to see of anyone else in the room was less confused than he was. He was met with the confused looks on Felicity and Dig's faces, the blank look on Caitlin's, and the increasingly irritated look on Oliver's. His laugh died down to a chuckle, but the sinister way it sounded sent shivers up everyone's spine. Looking back up, his eyes drifted to everyone in the room as he spoke, almost with a hint of madness.

"You really think I care about innocents? That _Diaz_ care about them? This is Star City, no one's innocent. Diaz is going to bring judgment to everyone while he takes hold of his city."

He locked his eyes with Barry's, the world almost slowing down around them.

"And there's nothing you can do about it, _Barry_."

The next thing anyone knew, there was an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

"How do you know that?!"

Grunting in pain, the man's eyes stay hard as he tried to move his injured shoulder. Nocking his bow once more, Oliver prepared to loose another arrow while he shouted at the hostage, voice distorted but still clearly trembling with genuine rage.

"Answer me!"

Laugh muddled by pain and mocking, he chuckled darkly once more in the face of the mighty Green Arrow's indignation.

"Like I told you, Arrow, Diaz let us know exactly who we're dealing with."

Right as he prepared to let the arrow fly, the man spoke once more.

"One more thing. I wouldn't bother with the arrows. Diaz warned us that you would interrogate us with your bow, so he...trained us."

Felicity and Barry startled, but Barry was able to compose himself much quicker. She brought a hand to her mouth and took a step forward, all color drained from her face.

"He...t-tortured you?"

"No. He trained us," the gleam in his eyes while he spoke was manic and told the vigilantes that he actually thought that helped him. After a few moments of very uncomfortable silence, Oliver spoke with authority.

"Overwatch. Spartan. Over here."

They listened and followed Oliver to where he now stood, hopefully far enough away that their hostage won't be able to overhear them. Once more, Felicity was the first to speak, voice hushed but clearly disturbed.

"How are we supposed to deal with this?? Diaz has clearly made sure that anything you can do won't work and Barry's approach didn't do anything besides let us know Diaz knows his name."

Nodding, Dig spoke next. "How _are_ we supposed to do this then? Cause everything we'd usually do won't work on him."

Oliver gripped his bow while he placed his head in one of his hands, the frustration clearly showing. Taking a moment, he vaguely saw Barry and Caitlin having another silent conversation in his peripherals when he refocused his attention to his team and what their next move should be.

"I don't know. We could keep trying to use pain. There's only so much anyone can handle."

"Oliver, that man barely flinched when he took an arrow in his shoulder. Diaz knows how you work, and now his men do too."

His frustration was building, and Oliver prepared himself to explain how this was the only way when a voice spoke up from the foundry,

"But he doesn't know me."

The Team Arrow members all startled up at the sound of Caitlin's voice, only to see her marching towards the hostage with Barry right on her heels. Just as the hostage was about to speak, Caitlin grabbed the arrow sticking out of his shoulder and ripped it out. Not even sparing the man a second glance, she walked toward Team Arrow with the bloodied arrow in her hands, expression like stone and completely unphased.

"Caitlin?!"

"What was that?"

"What did you just do."

All these questions and demands flew towards her, but she wasn't paying attention to any of them. Oliver noticed that she had locked eyes with Barry once more, another silent conversation being held between them. After a few seconds, Barry nods slightly, a dark shadow in his eyes that wasn't there a few moments ago. Nodding back, Caitlin turns to Team Arrow, and Oliver noticed Felicity and Dig had to physically restrain themselves from flinching at her expression.

"You said that anything you guys can throw at him won't work. That they were prepared for you."

Oliver opened his mouth to reply, but any words he was about to speak were silenced when Caitlin's eyes flashed an icy blue. Team Arrow stood there stunned as her entire appearance began to change, her skin slowly losing its healthy glow while her auburn hair slowly faded to white. When her transformation had apparently completed, she spoke, and even Oliver had to stop himself from reacting.

" **Diaz never prepared his men for me.** "

As she walked toward their hostage, Oliver followed her while he frantically looked around for Barry, only to see him right by his side. Waiting to see the surprised look on his boyfriends face, he jerked a bit to see an unfamiliar smirk in place of his wide grin.

"What-what happened to her?"

Chuckling, Barry looked over to Oliver, and Oliver was happy to see the fond warmth in his eyes that was absent only a few moments before.

"She has powers, Ollie."

"H-how? I thought she failed that meta test or whatever it was Cisco called it?"

Chuckling once more, he looks towards Caitlin and a now terrified hostage. Without looking away, he spoke.

"Never said she was a meta. She's had these powers since she was a kid."

"W-what?"

Confusion couldn't even begin to describe what Oliver was feeling in that moment and the thoughts started to race in his head. Hadn't all these people with powers turned up _after_ that damned explosion? That didn't make sense. Plus this doesn't look like magic, he would know, thanks to Constantine for that skill. Still, something about this wasn't sitting right with him. The clicking of heels brought him back out of his mind, and his eyes darted from the gaping looks on Dig and Felicity's faces to the cold smirk on Caitlin's blue lips to the bloodied icicle she held in her hand.

" **Barry's right. I've been like this for a while.** "

Oliver was completely shocked. The way Caitlin carried herself now, it was like she's a totally different person. Just as he was about to demand answers from her, Barry spoke.

"Did it work?"

" **Yeah. Shipment is coming in tonight at the Star City docks. Bay 15. Armed guards around the area but nothing we won't be able to handle.** "

"Alright, nice work."

The smirk was back and it looked so foreign on Barry but at the same time so utterly familiar, and the blasé way he talked about torture reminded Oliver of himself when he was still 'The Hood'. He didn't like how his light seemed a bit darker. His eyes drifted to where their hostage used to be, and nothing but a pile of ice remained. _She killed him_. Pushing those thoughts to the side for now, he spoke, authority and demand dripping from his tone.                                    

"What did you do?"

" **Nothing you wouldn't have done if your arrows were effective on him,"** her tone was sarcastic and the smirk on her lips made Oliver feel like he was being mocked. Trying to get some control of the situation back, he slipped back into his Arrow persona, as much as he hated doing so with a friend.

_"Who are you?"_

Her lips pulled back into that sharp smile of hers, and for the first time in a long time, Oliver was afraid.

" **You can call me Killer Frost.** "

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my first Arrow and Flash work! Love Killer Frost and her character on the show and i thought this was a more fun and darker way of introducing her to the other hero's. So when I wrote this I pictured a more happily sadistic version of Killer Frost like during season 3 but also like how Caitlin and KF are chill now (HA GET IT??) Anyway just assume that only team flash knows about her and that after Savitar and now DeVoe Barry is now much more ok with the darker stuff, hope you enjoy!! Until next time my loves!!


End file.
